


What's Mine is Yours

by princess_fluffle



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle
Summary: Semi-sequel to Night Terrors set after XMA





	What's Mine is Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [NIGHT TERRORS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108819) by [princess_fluffle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_fluffle/pseuds/princess_fluffle). 



The days and weeks after Cairo weren’t easy. The newly reformed X-Men were nothing more than a handful of terrified teens trying to come to grips with lost, murder, the sheer power they possessed, and their own near deaths. The Xavier Institute had seven of nine teachers resign, and Xavier Manor was in ruins. However, the most damaged thing might have been Charles Xavier himself. After a few weeks of Medication, he’d started to recover from the physical battering but there was no precedent for how to handle what Apocalypse has done to his mind. Something that caused great frustration for Hank McCoy and Raven Darkholm. 

“Someone can’t simply loose decades!” She shouted as she slammed the door behind her. 

“Now now not in front of the kiddies,” Erik half smirked over his shoulder as he looked at Jean, Scott, and Kurt. “Don’t worry, your Aunty Mystique and Uncle Beast were just talking.” 

“Fuck off, Erik,” Raven threw up her middle finger as the teens chuckled. 

“Is she always such a bitch?” Scott leaned over. “Alex said his friends here were fun.” 

“She’s new,” Jean answered mentally. 

“Yes,” chided Erik. “Honestly, I don’t see why you’re so cranky. Charles is finally feeling like himself again. This morning He told me how great he felt and how excited he was to start the day. Then he complimented my beard when I offered to get him coffee.” 

“That’s because it’s new to him because he swears it’s nineteen-sixty-fucking-two!” Raven threw her head down against the table. “Oh but Hank said don’t worry. These things can happen and we’ll ride it out until he remembers assuming that’s a quote assuming he does.” 

“Here, Myst... Raven. Have some toast,” Jean passed her a plate and rubbed her Safire neck. 

“Thank you sweetheart,” Raven smiled through her rage. “Do you know what assume means ? Make and ass of you and me. Charles is playing, l guarantee it. This is all because he doesn’t want to face reality. He wants to go back to the way things were where he never had to see me as a peer- only a cute little pet and Hank, ooh he’s so gullible.” 

If steam could rise out of the shapeshifter it would.

“Calm down,” Scott walked over. “You’ll have a heart attack.” 

“This can happen,” Hank walked in. 

Before Raven wound up for another round, Scott chimed in. “It’s true, Alex has a friend who came back from Vietnam who never remembered being there.” 

“Trauma induced amnesiac displacement. He told me about this,” Erik snapped his fingers and walked toward Charles bedroom. 

“Where do you think you are going?” Hank started to follow. 

“1962 apparently. Someone needs to get to him before he tries to stand up.” 

When Erik entered, Charles was sitting up in bed looking slightly bewilder. 

“Here you go, Charles. Creamy and strong just the way you like it,” Erik handed him the cup before he continued. “Now, listen. Something happened but don’t panic. It’ll be okay.” 

“Oh my God, I knew it. I mean why else would Hank call?” Charles reached out, stopping short of touching the metal bender. “Which one of them broke what? It was Alex wasn’t it? His power could be lethal and he’s untrained.” 

Erik, who had long forgotten when Charles touch was threatening, took his hand in his and swallowed the mention of Alex with a hard gulp. 

“Nobody is hurt. Do you remember back when you found me soaked in sweat unable to wake up from Shaw’s office? And when you did I didn’t remember anything after the camps?” 

“Oh dear,” Charles smiled at him sympathetically. “Is the disorientation back? Look in my eyes, that was only last night.” 

“Trauma induced amnesiac displacement,” Erik blurted out. 

“Very good,” Charles lit up. “I can’t believe you remember that considering the state you were in. In this case, however, I don’t think that’s…” 

“I’ve never forgotten a single thing you’ve ever said and I never will,” Erik looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and tenderness that made Charles turn a bright magenta. 

“Don’t blush. I wasn’t flirting, it’s true. You’re my best friend and even if you are my only friend, it doesn’t take away how influential you are to me. But with that said, set it aside,” Erik looked him dead in the eyes. “Not me, you.” 

“I don’t understand,” Charles shook his head. 

He saw a flash of a small girl talking to a fawn and he heard Erik gasp. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I promise. You told me to stay out of your head and I…”  
The telepath was panicked. After the damage his mind endured from Apocalypse’s attack, Charles’ mental walls were less stable and he was unable to block out the metal bender’s mind completely. 

“It’s all right, shhh,” Erik pulled him into a tight hug. “You were very brave but you got injured which disrupted your memory. I shouldn’t have let it happened to you, I’m sorry I was gone, but I’m here now.” 

“How much did I forget?” Charles looked up at him calmer than before but still concerned. 

“Well if you think we were recruiting last night, that would mean that you can’t remember,” Erik twitched his fingers against the smaller man’s back as he calculated. “20 years and about 7 months.” 

Dread clouded Charles’ deep blue eyes. 

“It’s all right, Hank helped you run the school the entire time,” Erik smiled. “And I know all of the kids that are here. They’ll help too. I told you already I’ve never forgotten anything you've ever said and we spoke often.” 

Charles began to relax until he Erik continued, “Well, except when I was in prison.” 

“Dear God, because you kill Shaw?” 

“No, well I did but that isn’t why. Listen it’s a long story but I’ve got time,” Erik kissed the top of Charles’ head. “But you do need to know one thing. You’re not able to walk.” 

“Oh Erik, I know it’s big but I don’t even feel any discomfort in my bum,” Charles giggled. 

“You were shot,” Erik’s eyes were saucers of embarrassment. 

“Who?” Charles whispered quietly. 

“Me. I didn’t mean to I swear. I’ve regretted it for two decades. Moira tried to shoot me and I deflected it.” 

“Look at me,” Charles sat up and looked him in the eye. “You didn’t do it, she did.” 

When Erik nodded silently Charles snuggles up to his chest. “So school, huh? That’s impressive. What are you going to tell me about first?” 

“I could tell you about the X-Men,” Erik laughed as he snuggled down next to him. “You’re teenage heroes you so modestly named after you. They’re actually extremely impressive, especially the red head…”

They talked throughout the afternoon, Erik answering every question Charles could think of until both were exhausted. 

“Can we take a dinner break?” Erik yawned. “Or a nap?”

“Just one more,” Charles sounded like Nina when he’d read her books before bed. “What if I lose my memories permanently?” 

“Well,” Erik leaned his head against Charles, “then you’ll just have to keep me around all the time so I can remember for you.”


End file.
